


Attack on titan fanfic: wings of freedom

by MoonSoul7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSoul7/pseuds/MoonSoul7





	1. Chapter 1

Ayame is a girl who dreamed to be with the survey corps after she saw how bravely are they..

And especially after she got rescued by Levi.. The guy who saved her from the titan grab...

 

After he saved her.. She become close to him.. And she told him about her dream to join his corps.. But he never allowd it... He don't want her risk her life..

But Ayame is stubborn.. She will reach her dream no matter what..

 

Levi suffered a lot in his life.. He lost his dears.. But that what make him stronger.. But he don't want to see his friends dying.. That's why he don't want to Ayame to join..

 

Ayame told Levi that she is going with the Military police..

That's make him relived that she'll be safe there.. However that's not the truth...

 

After Ayame graduate.. She went to Erwin commander personally.. And told him to let her join, but keep it secret for a while.. And especially from Levi..

Erwin accepted..

 

And now Ayame is officially a soldier of the survey corps.. But not yet in squad..

 

"finally I'm here.. My dream is true now" said Ayame to herself.. "ok. Only one step, and become a member of Levi's squad, he has to accept me now that I'm officially here.." she added..

 

Then she looked around and she saw Levi having conversation with Erwin..

She thinks that's her chance to tell him.. Especially with Erwin around he'll help her to persuasio Levi to accept her here..

 

Ayame walked to their way..

"hay.. Levi.." she called and he turned around "hmm?" and when he saw her.. He got confused.. But when he focused on her more.. He saw her wearing the survey corps's uniform.. He get shocked... And for moment he imagined Isabel his late friend..

Ayame always remind him with Isabel.. And that's why he was against her will.. He don't want to lose her too.. Ayame is so dear to him...

 

"what the hell Ayame... Explain!!" he grunted.. "explain what?!! How I reached my dream?" she said... And Levi become more angry.. He grabbed in her both shoulders "you know what I mean Ayame!! I've told you not to be here.. Why can't you understand!!!" he shouted at her..

Then Erwin grabbed Levi's arm...

"easy... She'll be fine.. She is an excellent soldier.."

Levi stare at Erwin by the corner of his eyes.. "no one knows the results of the future.." he grunted..

Ayame hold Levi's grab and pushed it away...

"don't underestimate me Levi.. I'm way stronger now.. And I feel like beating you right now..." she said challenge him.. So he stare back at her with glare.. "huuh?!"he grunt.. And Erwin laughed a little "this is gonna be interesting" he said

 

then they prepared to fight...

Ayame rushed to Levi.. But suddenly.. Levi beat the crap out of her....

After that.. Ayame was laying on the ground.. And Levi sitting on her back.. "what did you just said Ayame.. I didn't recall well..." he mocked her.. And she was so pissed while muttered under her breath... "that runt is so fool himself..".. and she get a blow on her head "ouch!!" she whined.. "I heard that you little shit.. Did you forget that you shorter than me" he grunted...

Then he get off her..

"well.. You can stay.." he said and she became happy "but your not allowed to be in outside missions" he added and walked away..

"wha.... That's not fair Levi!!" she shoted.. But he just ignored her and walked away...

 

Then she tried to stand up.. When she saw a hand reaching to her.. She take the hand and stood up.. "thank you Ervin... I mean commander.. Sorry I'm not used to formals.." she said with red shade on her cheeks.. And he just patted her head while smiling sweetly "it's alright.. You're doing good actually.. But you rushed to challenge Levi like that.. But I appreciate your courage... That's why I accept you here.. I trust you.. Ayame.." these words curved in Ayame's heart instate.. She became more confident in herself now... "thank you commander!!! I won't forget these words ever!!!" she said while salute him with shinny eyes staring at him .. And he just smirked and walked away...

 

'I always thought that Levi is the only cool guy here.. But Erwin is awesome too...' 

...

..

.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It's been long time since Ayame joined the survey corps..

But every time when the corps having a mission..

Levi never Let Ayame come with them..

Not a single time...

Ayame really had enough of how Levi treating her..

 

The corps now are preparing to go in Mission..

Ayame decided to sneak in... So she get in one of the carriage that it has cover over it without anyone noticed but only one...

Erwin saw her so he came near the carriage.. And opened the cover a little..

Ayame get so shocked.. But Ervin just smiled at her and she get confused..

"try not to get caught by Levi before getting out of the walls.. And good luck" he said while winking to her, then he ruffled her hair before covering the carriage..

Ayame felt really happy at the way the commander treat her...

'ahh.. I wish if Levi is sweet as Erwin is...' she sighed at her thoughts...

 

After they getting out.. Ayame was staring through the cover... At the freedom outside the walls she was so excited to fly around in this freedom..

 

But she want to get out in the right time, when they really are away from the walls. So if Levi saw her he won't be able to get back..

 

When they were far enough.. Ayame came out the carriage, the soldier who was raiding the carriage saw her and he got shock "Ayame!!! What the hell are you doing here?!!" he shouted in surprise.. And everyone close heard him...

 

"tch.. That spoiled kid, what is she thinking..." grunted the girl to the other two girls... "yeah, she is really annoying me when I see her been treated like a princess by Levi and Ervin..." said the other girl.. "well if she is here now, let's just hope she get eaten by the titan..." said the third one and they chuckled to each others..

 

As much as how Ayame is important to Levi, she get hated from the others, especially the girls... They hated her so much..that's why Ayame don't have friends she only has Levi, and Ervin to her side...

 

Levi heard the voices... So he stopped and the rest are stopped with him too... He get off his horse and walked back to check what's happened...

 

"oi, what all this noise ab-.... Ayame?!!!" he get shocked when he saw her... And her response is smiling awkwardly "umm... H-hi!!".. Levi arched his eyebrows while glaring at her and she get a little heart attack.. He came towards her and grabbed her collar "what the hell you thinking coming along... Haven't I prevent you huh?!!" he yelled at her... "I...I know... I just can't stay any longer, I really want to go with you.." she said.. "just cut the crap, your going back..." he said after letting her go..and turned at the soldier who was raiding the carriage.. "hay you, take her back to the walls..." he ordered the soldier and the soldier can't disobey the order..

"what?!! No way I'm going back!! I'm staying!!" Ayame shouted while trying to run away from the soldier who is trying to get her on the carriage... 

"shut up and get in the carriage now!!" Levi yelled at her... "nooo I won't!! Not after I finally get this far!!!" she yelled back...

"have you even looked at yourself before coming with us!! With your look and even wearing a ribbon!! Do you think this is a picnic huh?!!!" he yelled again... "none of your business runt!!!" she said while sticking her tongue out and pisses the hell out of Levi.. "this is it!!!" he grabbed her from behind and put her on the carriage by force... And she was trying to break free.. But this runt isn't as he look he is the strongest among human!! "bring me some ropes" Levi ordered the solder who nodded... "kyaaaa nooo leave me alone!!" Ayame yelling... "shut the hell up, are you trying to pull the titan attention?!!" Levi yelled back and she give him a look "you're voice is higher than mine" she grunted and he glared and hit her on her forehead... "ouch!!"

 

At this time Erwin himself walked back to them... "what's the hold up..?" he asked and he saw how Levi holding Ayame on the carriage and trying to tie her up..

When Levi saw Erwin he kinda lighting his hold on Ayame, so Ayame be able to break free and run to Erwin and hide behind him... "hay you're little rat, come back here!!" shouted Levi... And Ayame just shake her head while grabbing on Erwin's arm...

 

"we gotta move Levi.. We can't be in one place for long you know.." said Erwin... "but commander! We need to get her back!" he said.. "I won't allow it, we're already in the middle of the mission, I won't allow to anyone to fall back.." Said Erwin and turned back to his horse, and everyone did.. But only Levi who glared at Ayame... "you're punishment I'll be decided it after we get back Ayame.." he grunted before walking back to his horse... Then he turned at the girls group.. "take her with you" he ordered them cuz Ayame don't have her own horse yet,.. "wha-..." one of the girls was about to refuse but she get snapped by the other girl who smiled sweetly to Levi "as you want captain!!" she responds and take Ayame to her chest... "we'll take care of her for you captain.." said the other girl... And Levi just walked back to his horse.. 

 

After he is gone, the girl who was holding Ayame throw her away and let her fall into the ground... "hay!! What's the big idea!! I thought you said you'll take care of me!!" she shouted at them.. And they were just glaring down at her "will yeah.. Your safety is in our hands little kitten.." said one while stepping on Ayame's leg and hurt her but Ayame didn't let a single whine, only glaring at them..

 

"we're moving!!" yelled one of the soldiers.... "tch get up bitch!!" said the girl while pulling Ayame by her arm so hard and put her on the horse with her...

 

They are in the middle of the mission... And suddenly a group of abnormal titans run towards them.. So everything turned into chaos...

The soldiers should kill the abnormal type cuz they'll ruin the mission if they stayed...

 

But suddenly the girl who was with Ayame... she pushed her off the horse... Ayame get shocked "hay!! Wait!!! Why are you leaving me here!!!" she yelled behind them and one of the girls turned at her "get fukd by the titan bitch!!!" she said back, and the three girls break in laugh while leaving her alone without anything but her 3d maneuver gear the only thing may help her to survive..

 

"this is really missed up, I wanted to stay with Levi, but he was angry at me that's why he keep me with these three bitches..." she sighed... "well I have to focus in how to survive this now..."

 

Ayame started to follow the horses tracks.. But there were titans everywhere.. She is was trying her best to avoid them as much as possible... But suddenly there was abnormal titan who was running fast towards her and she get shocked at it's speed he reached to her, she have to prepare to fight it... But first she needs some distance as much as possible... But her body get suddenly stopped by the titan who grabbed her long hair and pulled her up with it

Ayame screamed in pain and fear... She think this is the end of her...

Then for moment she raised her blade to her throat... "maybe it's better this way.." she said.. And raised her blade even higher to her hair and cut it off... She falls into the ground along with her one of her twin ponytail hair with her ribbon too...

 

She really loved her hair so much, but she has no choice she have to survive...

She then grabbed into the titan nick with her 3d maneuver gear and cut down his nape.. "not today bitches... I'm going to survive this and get back to Levi.."

 

After the fight with this titan, Ayame get lost in the woods.. She killed every titan in her way... The situation make her stronger, the will of her getting back with Levi making her stronger..

 

But her 3d maneuver gear almost getting empty... So she has no choice but to hide in the trees and wait for help.. She don't even have the flare signal, no anything...

 

Meanwhile with the corps...

 

After they finished their combat with the abnormal group of titans..

Levi turned back to check on Ayame... But he find the three girls rushing to him whil they crying, of course faking their feelings...

 

"what's going on?!! Where is Ayame?!!" he shouted.. "I'm sorry captain!! We tried to stop her but she insisted to go and fight the titan!! She said she want prove to you that she can handle herself" said one of the girls...

Levi get so pissed off.. "that idiot" he grunted and took off after her..

"wait captain!!" shouted one of the girls "tch.. If something happened to our Levi, she'll pay for it!!" grunted one of them.. "if she is still alive..." said the other and they break in laugh... "we did good job, throwing her llike that..."... They laughed again and went back to the others...

 

But there was someone ther he over heard their conversation...

 

Levi was searching for Ayame..... He can't find her... But there is something make him stopped and froze in his place... He noticed a bunch of long black hair with a little ribbon throwing on the ground... He walked towards it and sit.. He grabbed it and stare at it for while and stare at her ribbon that he made fun of it moments ago... He felt anger and sadness.... But this is not a prove of Ayame is gone yet. cuz there wasn't a drop of blood anywhere, so he keep searching for her..

 

But for some reason there wasn't any titan around.. It must be the right way, 'maybe Ayame avoided all combat as much as she can, please be safe Ayame...'

 

Levi went to the woods... And he thinking she is hiding there somewhere.. He hope so...

 

So then he shot a green flare in the middle of the woods.. Hoping she can see it and come to it.. He waited for moments but not a signal of Ayame is coming... So he moved again...

 

With Ayame... She saw the signal and she became happy... She followed the signal direction... But her gas not helping her enough.. It became completely empty so she can't use her 3d maneuver gear anymore...

 

Then she saw someone flying on the gaint trees... "haay!! Over here..!!" she yelled and the guy stopped moving and getting down to her.. and when she notice who is coming to her "oh shit it's is Levi!!" she squealed and about to run away, but he fall over her and set her under him "not so fast you little shit!!" .... "I.... I'm sorry... please Levi..." she whined and begging him...

 

then he stood up and pulled her along with him... "please..." she said again and he reached his hand toward her and she closed her eyes in fear, then she felt him touching her hair... she opened her eyes again and staring at him she saw sadness in his eyes...

 

then she grabbed the other twin ponytail and cut it off and he get more surprise "don't worry Levi, it's better this way it won't get in my way, I know my hair it'll grow back before we know it..." she said grinning and he keep staring at her... he then pulled her to his chest and hugged her "I... just glad that your alright..." he breathed and she cried a little "sorry..." she said...

 

 

then they pulled apart... and keep staring at each others, Ayame started to getting more shy, so she closed her eyes waiting for him to come, but instead she get a hit on her head "ouch!!! hay what's that for!!" ... she whined "that's for causing trouble!! and there is punishment waiting for you when we get back!!" .... "eehhh!! after I even beat six titans and survivied!!" she said "really you did?! well that's not changing anything.. lets get going...!".... "tch..."

 

then Levi was about to use his 3d maneuver gear but she stopped him "well actully I'm out of gas..." she informed and he sighed... then he hold her hand and walked all the way to his horse that he left it out the woods...

 

then he raid the horse and pulled her with him and sit her in front of him... "L-Levi.. it's better when I'm behind you" she said.. "no your not... this is more better to watch over you runt..." he said and she rolled her eyes... "look who's talking... ouch!!" she get a hit on her head...

 

after that they catch up with the others... "your back.. good job.." said Erwin while walking toward them... Levi get off his horse "well she is a pain..." he muttered and entered the camp they put to recollect their mission..

 

Erwin still standing there staring at Ayame.. "I'm sorry for troubling you Erw-commander" she said staring down out of shame.. Erwin reached to her a bottle of water and she stare at it and take it.. then he touched her short her "are you hurt?!" he asked and she shake her head.. he smiled at her then he patted her head and walked after Levi...

 

Ayame sighed and walked by her mates.. the three girls can't belive that Ayame survived "how can this be!! she is not even injured!!" said one of them "oh no this is bad!! she'll tell them about what we did to her!!" said the other "they won't belive her cuz they'll think she is defending herself by blaming us!" said the other one..

 

while Ayame walking through, all the soldiers were staring at her with nasty look cuz they think she interrupting their mission.. then she passed by the three girls.. and she stopped and stare at them then she grinned evily while raising her middle fingers at them "I servivied Bitches!! hahaha!!!" she laughed at them, and they just get pissed off...

 

Then Ayame sit away and alone, she know no one here likes her.. she has no friends but only Levi and Erwin.. she sighed and drink from the bottle that Erwin give it to her..

 

after that, they all getting ready to move...

 

Levi bring Ayame to the three girls again "take care of her well this time..." he ordered them, Ayame get shocked she don't want the same thing happened again...

 

"she is staying with you this time... Levi" said the voice from behind them and they all turned at it.. "what do you mean Erwin..?!" asked Levi.. "these three are not soldiers anymore... they've betrayed their mate, and disobeyed the orders.." ... he added and the girls get freaked out "w-what do you mean commander?!" said one of them and Erwin give her a death glare and they squeals.. "I mean throwing away your mate to the titans for no good reason is a crime!!" he grunted at them.. Levi get shocked and turned at Ayame "is that true... Ayame?!" he asked her and she avoided his eyes... and didn't said anything... but Levi can tell that's truly happened.."I intend to deal with them later by myself, but I have to make you know..." Levi get what Erwin said so he just nod..

 

then Erwin pulled Ayame to his side and turned at the rest of the soldiers "attention here!!" he shouted high, and they all turned at him "this brave soldier Ayame, been betrayed and lost alone in the titian nest! but cuz she is brave she be able to survived and killed six titans by her own... I'm here to honor her in front of you all.." then he paused and start again "and this who betrayed her will get punishment and dishonored.. that's all dismissed!!"

 

after that Ayame stood there so surprised at how Erwin clear everything, she relived that the truth appeaerd, she is so greatful to Erwin...

 

and now all the soldiers are staring at her with another look than she always get, they respect her now and no longer hate her, they think she is really brave girl although all what happened to her..."oi!! how long you'll stand there like an idiot!! come her!!" Levi called Ayame... and she get annoyed cuz he interrupted her little happiness "I'm coming.. geez..." 

 

after that she ride the horse with Levi "I'm sorry, if I just had my own horse, I wasn't troubling you now.." ... she said "yeah, after we get back, I'll buy you a horse..." said Levi and she become happy "Really!! that's mean I can go with you in your missions too!!" she said happily and he smiled at her .. "no...!" he said and she get pissed... "stingy..." she puffed her cheeks and he just keep smiling and continue their mission...

 

after everything finished and went back...

 

Levi punished Ayame to do cleaning work to his place for week...

 

and the other three girls they are in prison, and if they out they won't be soldiers anymore, also they've been libel to all people of what have they done..

 

In the end Ayame be able to prove herself to everyone, that she is not just a spoiled girl, she can really do it..!

 

 

 


End file.
